


Volleyball Lessons (Oikawa x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Reader-Insert, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa x Reader one shot~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball Lessons (Oikawa x Reader)

Your day was running normally, until your aunt called you and asked if you could bring your little cousin to his volleyball lessons since she would be working. You agreed to take him, you liked volleyball, and watching your little cousin play was adorable. You’ve only seen him play in matches, not at practice, though. So after school, you picked him up,

“Where are your lessons at?” You asked him

“It’s the Lil Tykes Volleyball classroom!” He answered.

“Alright then, let’s go!”

You reached the location and walked into the gym.

 “Hi, (cousin name)-kun!” said a man on the other side of the gym, he was too far, you couldn't make out the figure.

“Hello, Coach!” Your little cousin said.

The coach started walking towards you, and soon you recognized that it was Oikawa Tooru, your classmate from Aobajousai.

“(f/n)-chan? Hey! What are you doing here?” Oikawa said, he always called you by your first name to make you guys seem closer.

“Oh, I’m just dropping my little cousin off for lessons,” you said casually, “I didn’t know you coached, Oikawa-kun!”

“Yup~! I coach my nephew and his team in my free time~” He spoke with a huge smile on his face and his hands behind his back. He’s always smiling and so cheerful, you thought it was so endearing.

He looked at his wristwatch, “Well, practice is going to start soon, I’ll talk to you after this lesson alright, (f/n)?”

You gave him a smile and nodded your head, then, you went to the bleachers to watch the practice.

At first, you were casually watching your cousin play. Before you knew it, you were looking at Oikawa more than your little cousin. He was working so well with the kids and you found it really cute. Not to mention, his arms and legs were so toned. Once you were fully immersed into observing Oikawa, the lesson was over and your little cousin came up to the bleachers and had to shake your shoulders to get back into reality. When you were both ready, you headed down together and went to Oikawa.

“Good job today with your lessons, (cousin name)-kun!” Oikawa said

“Thanks coach!” Your little cousin went over to talk to his friends, which left just you and Oikawa.

“(f/n)-chan, we should talk in class more! We were so close in middle school~”

“Psh, yeah, okay. You’re always surrounded by your fan girls now anyway I don’t want to get in between that,”

“I’ll make time just for you then…” Oikawa got closer to you and ran his fingers through your hair, you blushed and looked away

“D-don’t you have a girlfriend, though?”

“NAH, SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE LIKED VOLLEYBALL MORE THAN HER!” A kid was yelling from across the gym, it was Oikawa’s nephew.

Oikawa jumped a little out of shock, went over to him, and karate chopped him on the head, “H-HEY shut up, that's not what happened ok?” He turned back to you but you were just chuckling at his nephew’s response. “That was a long time ago, I swear,” he said nervously.

“Haha don’t worry about it,”

Then, Oikawa took you by the wrist and brought you behind the bleachers. He grabbed both of your hands,

“The reason why I didn’t return any of my fan girl’s feeling and broke up with my girlfriend before was because… I’ve always liked you, (f/n)-chan”

“H-huh?” You were getting redder by the second,

“I never said anything to you because I thought you didn’t like me since we slowly stopped talking—“

You interrupted his explanation by standing on your toes and silenced him with your lips. The kiss was short but passionate. You came back down and laid your head on his chest,

“I-I’ve liked you too, Oikawa-kun…”

Oikawa looked relieved, “(f/n)-chan, will you go out with me?”

“Yes”

He gave you a genuine smile, “I promise I’ll make you happy”

He grabbed the sides of your face and bent down to give you a sweet, much longer kiss.

“EW, GROSS. Can we go home now? I’m hungry,” It was Oikawa’s nephew again. Oikawa went over to him and karate chopped him on the head again, you laughed.

“Sorry (f/n)-chan, I guess I got to go now, I’ll pick you up from your house before school, okay?”

You gave a sincere smile back at him and nodded. You both waved goodbye and parted ways.

“(Cousin name), tell your mom that I’ll be taking you to volleyball lessons from now on!”


End file.
